Shifting Winds
by Xxna5xX
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru break up because Kaoru is caught cheating on Kenshin. Years later they fall in love again but they have people in their way! what happens? KK!
1. Prologue

Shifting Winds  
  
Authors note: This is me again! I haven't really made any new stories in a LONG time, but that's because I suffered so many damn deaths in my family...oh well...that's life = (  
  
Moving on, I think Im gonna make this story romantic angsty...or at least try   
  
Synopsis: Kenshin and Kaoru broke up because Kenshin found out Kaoru was cheating on him. Years later, they meet and fall in love again, but now someone stands in the way! What will happen?  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kaoru smiled as Misao walked into her dojo, enveloped by the infamous Aoshi Shinomori. Her head was laid on his shoulder, and his eyes though cold as they may be, held a feeling of love behind those icy layers. He gave Misao a kiss on the cheek, before departing for work that evening. Misao walked over to the couch, and collapsed onto it.  
  
Just as Kaoru was about to talk to her, Sanosuke burst through the door. His eyes were completely bloodshot and he was nearly drooling. There were four or so girls giggling behind him. What else was new? Sanosuke was the biggest pimp in town!  
  
"Hey kaoru! Um...I sorta need a place to stay for the night...would you mind?"  
  
"Um...Sagara-san I think it would be fine, just get rid of those bitches!"  
  
"Oh them...right...r-right..."  
  
He trailed off and fell asleep right on the floor. The giggling girls departed, and left Misao and Kaoru to drag Sanosuke's body inside and to a bed. After placing him in an isolated room. It was merely seconds before she heard a scream.  
  
"Welch! Why did you put Sagara in my room?"  
  
Megumi suddenly came running from her room, her hair astrewn, and her sleeve ripped off. She glared evilly at Kaoru as they broke off into fits of giggles at Megumi's rumpled state.  
  
"Five minutes, and you two couldn't hold back?"  
  
"Kaoru I'm going to kill you! I'll hurt you so bad; you'll have a red head of blood, just like that baka Kenshin!"  
  
As soon as she said those words, she realized what she had just said. She froze, and began to retreat backwards into her room, stuttering.  
  
"I...I didn't mean...didn't know...forgot..."  
  
Misao began to glare angrily at Megumi as she remembered too. She turned her head to Kaoru, who's eyes were watery with tears. She wiped them away and whispered quietly to both of them.  
  
"I'm going to sleep...good night..."  
  
She walked off to her bedroom in a hurry and locked the door. Misao turned on Megumi and they both looked fearfully at the door.  
  
"Goddamn Megumi! Why did you have to let your big mouth run?"  
  
"Shut up Misao! Goddamn! I'm sleeping too!"  
  
Megumi stomped off and closed the door to her other room. Her room full of makeup. Misao stood in the middle of the dojo, hearing light sobs from Kaoru's room, incredulously loud snores from Sanosuke's room, and cursing from Megumi's room. She sighed lightly.  
  
"This is just like when Kenshin-san left...oh dear kami-san please, bring him back!"  
  
~  
  
Kenshin looked out over the river, while Tomoe hugged him from behind. Her hands slip up inside his shirt, and she pulled it off. She looked over at the reflection in the lake, and saw her hands groping Kenshin's chest. However, kenshin seemed completely stoic, and lost in his own swirling thoughts. A kiss on the cheek brought him back.  
  
"Kenshin-san, please stay with me! Don't leave today! Can't you wait?"  
  
"Tomoe, the last of my family has died...as distant of a cousin he was, I mean I had never even heard of him, I have to go to Tokyo to go and claim my rights on his property. Then we can move in together hun..."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou Kenshin-san!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Tomoe-chan..."  
  
"Kenshin, when will you marry me?"  
  
"Tomoe you are just twenty four! Wait a year okay hun? Then you'll be of age to marry okay? Until then stay here alright? I'll ask Enishi to look after you."  
  
"Hai! Kenshin here's your katana!"  
  
She handed him a dark sheath. Her dim eyes met his lavender ones, and she nodded lightly.  
  
"Bye...aishiteru!"  
  
"See you...I'll send a letter if I have time..."  
  
~  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly as she walked out of her bedroom that morning. She looked out onto the rosy streets, and immediately her spirits fell. It was spring! Love was in the air! But she was all alone. She had been for the last two years...  
  
She sighed and stepped outside for a moment, shaking her head. Her life was a total mess; she had cheated on the one she loved so dearly, she worked at a strip bar, she was rejected by other sluts at work, her friends were always with their boyfriends and never at home, and she barely had any money to get by.  
  
However, she still had her memories of her Kenshin. She cried lightly, wondering just what brought her to kiss Enishi. She couldn't even remember that night, it was all a blur. All she remembered was that he left, without saying a word. He wasn't even mad; just disappointed.  
  
She cried again, hugging herself. Her breasts created a cushion for her chin to rest on, and she merely watched couples making out in the street. She had never gotten that far with kenshin; kenshin had always stopped her because he didn't want to abuse her, or so he said.  
  
She sighed, and went to the bathroom. Completely missing the fact that the windows were open and already four guys were lined up to watch her, she yawned and stripped herself naked. She looked down at the bubbled water, and dipped in lightly. Too hot! Man, no one was EVER able to set her temperature right.  
  
She looked up and saw a red head watching her. She suddenly realized who it was and looked again! But, of course, it was someone else. Not her Kenshin. She sighed, and stood up in the water, and realized that they were watching! She cursed, and plopped into the water again.  
  
She began banging on the glass, but they wouldn't go away. However, the door slid open and Misao peeked her head in.  
  
"Um...Kaoru? You have a guy who is willing to pay for you to..."  
  
"Send him in..."  
  
She had no money for food as of now, so she would have to be a slut. But how does this work?! She's a virgin! Everytime she was asked, she always found a reason. But now she needed money. She would have to do it...  
  
The man who walked in looked at her and smiled. Before she could get a glance at him, he turned around, and put up his hood. He whispered into the air,  
  
"Well, it's Kaoru...dear Kaoru. I've heard much about you..."  
  
"Are you a regular at the strip bar?"  
  
"What strip bar?"  
  
"The one I work at?"  
  
"Which one would this be?"  
  
"Well its called 'Flesh'"  
  
"Mmm...you've developed into a fine woman Kaoru..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind...I'll see you around. Just call me Shikenn"  
  
"Hai...well I need to get ready, would you please leave sir?"  
  
"Hai...see you!"  
  
He left the room with a swift movement, and she almost didn't catch it. She stood up and cursed off the horny fuckers staring at her. She closed the curtains, and pulled on a robe around her body. It was pure white. She smiled at the soft material, and laid out a spring green kimono with a blue obi and a blue with a slightly green tinged ribbon. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
However, she caught the sight of Megumi and Sanosuke kissing, and she suddenly froze. She looked away and left the house. Time for work.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Authors note: Well that's all for now guys! I hope you guys had fun! I'll update soon...I hope...i want to make this interesting! 


	2. Rendezvous with Shikenn

Shifting Winds

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...I'm so useless T.T...But whatever ^.^  
  


**Authors note**: Wow, 4 reviews on my story on the first chapter...normally stories only get reviews after chapter like...3...or some shit like that...thanks guys! ^-^  
  
By the way, the end of the last part…basically she met a guy named Shikenn who would meet her at the bar. Also, the time period is back where there were samurai…the feudal era…except later on in the era, a bit more modernized, though not by much.  
  
Onto the story...^.^

_Just once...once more I'd like to see my Kenshin…how long has it been? Years it must be…god I miss him! I miss him! Damnit Kaoru, what the hell made you kiss Enishi! Man I feel like such a slut now…_

" Hey kaoru! Slut! Stand up straight, your slouching! " called a voice from the back of the room.

Kaoru scowled at him, but stood up straight, wrapping her arms around the pole tighter, winking at one of the men in the crowd. They man swooned over her, and rushed to the stage, taking out fifty yen, and then Kaoru leaned over, so that her breasts were in reach of the man. He reached out and put the money between her breasts and then reached to grab, but she muttered and stood up quickly. She heard a loud bell, and the lights came on, and her shift was over.

She turned and walked off of the stage, yawning lightly. It had been a long night, but there had been plenty of horny men with lots of money tonight. She got paid nearly triple what she normally got…tonight she could properly dine! She licked her lips as she walked backstage, and a man passing her winked.

She groaned, and walked to the changing room, taking off that stupid slut uniform she had to wear. It was a super high skirt, with a skin tight low-cut shirt, revealing a good deal of her cleavage. Also, she had black gloves on her hands, as well as high heels, and her hair was let down. She put on her kimono for her hour break, and headed to the bar.

She sat down on a chair, and noticed a hooded figure in black beside her. He was sipping at some sake, but she couldn't see his face. She turned her head and tried to make conversation with him.

"Hey there…what's your name? I haven't seen you in here before!"

"Kaoru, you just told me you worked in a strip bar this morning…obviously this is my first time here…"

  
He took another sip of the sake and turned his head to her. From beneath the darkness of the hood shone two beautiful lavender eyes, full of pain and sorrow. It was quite melancholy, but it was so beautiful at the same time, because they held such love. She drowned in his eyes, becoming lost, as she stared into his eyes. She didn't even notice the hand sliding around her waist, pulling her closer.

Suddenly, she was jerked back to reality, as the hand had tenderly stroked the small of her back. The hand retreated back into the cloak, and the man under the cloak smiled.

"Don't touch me like that! Please!" said a worried and panting Kaoru. She had enjoyed that…what the hell?

"Hai. Sorry..."  
  


"So, Shikenn, is that you?"

"Hai, it is…"

"What a beautiful name! Shikenn! What does it mean?"

"Um…chikusho…ah…it's not important!"

"Hai…gomen…"

Shikenn nodded, and smiled lightly at her. " So, Kaoru, I must say you are quite beautiful. You haven't changed a bit…"

She became confused at this. " Well obviously, you only saw me this morning. I don't think I could change that fast…"

He laughed and nodded " Not what I meant, but okay…"

"Shikenn, you are really cute…"

"Nani-mo?"

"Nothing, you know…just lonely."

"Why are you lonely, Kaoru-dono?"

Her eyes averted at this, but she responded anyway. "Two years and four months ago, I was the happiest woman alive. I had the love of my life, someone who could always make me smile, and someone who I looked up to; respected and loved him at the same time. I thought my life would never change, He meant so much to me, I was drowned in my own thoughts about him, every moment where I was with him, I savored every second. He was god's angel, and he was mine..."

"However, at the same time a girl named Tomoe Yukishiro had a brother. Tomoe and I were best friends in high school, and so we knew each other well. She had no idea about my love, and she thought I was lonely, because I didn't hang out with her much. I was with my redhead every second I could be."

"What happened, Kaoru-dono?"

"Well, Tomoe's brother, Enishi, sort of caught up with me one day. Over time we became friends, and he began to nurture his feelings for me. They grew into 'love' although I still think it was lust until this day. We began to hang out more, and Kenshin and I began to hang out less and less. However, I think he knew something was up…I never meant to hurt him…"

Shikenn sipped his sake, and nodded. 

"Well I went to Kenshin's house once at a party. He had gone out to get some sake for everyone, and I was talking to Enishi. We were playing 'Spin the bottle.' I had never heard of it before, but Enishi assured me it was a fun game that he used to play in America. When his bottle landed on me, I smiled at him thinking he had won. However, what came next I didn't expect. He kissed me! Right on the lips! And the kiss lasted for a second. All my friends stared at me."

"We broke apart, and I smiled nervously at him, wondering what that was. I was hoping Kenshin wouldn't come home…and luckily he didn't."

  
Shikenn blinked, and froze for a moment…

  
"Then the worst happened. He told me he got hurt, and led me to Kenshin's room. There, he put me on the bed, and stripped me bare naked. He assured me it was lots of fun, but I knew what he was going to do. And I would only do something like that with my kenshin. "

Shikenn's eyebrows raised at this. "**Your** kenshin?"

  
"Yes! _My_ kenshin!"

He just nodded, and looked at his empty cup of sake. 

"Then…I managed to fight him off. We didn't do anything, although I hated Enishi with a passion by then. However, we went back downstairs, and we heard them playing spin the bottle still. I don't know what made me do this but…I held Enishi's hand, and sat down beside him in the circle. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he just stared down at me. It was a few minutes, but the bottle didn't even land on me, and he kissed me. This time I wasn't able to break it, cuz his hands were holding my head. "

"The kiss was long. And painful. Because at that moment, the door opened and Kenshin stood there, staring at me and Enishi. He never made a sound, according to Yahiko."

Shikenn nodded, but then realized something. "Who is Yahiko?"

"An orphan boy who lives with me…"

"Oh…continue..."

"He didn't say two words to me. Kenshin that is. I opened my eyes and saw him there. I think I almost died…I felt so…violated…and depressed…god I cant believe I hurt him like that…it still haunts me to this day. The worst part was he didn't get mad at all. He just smiled at me…and walked out of the house. I never saw him since. He probably hates me…"

"That's a lie."

"What is?"

"Um…that he hates you. Because it sounds like you two had a great relationship! I don't think it could die so fast…"

She smiled lightly, and hugged him. He grew stiff during her hug, and froze in place. She let go, sensing tension. "Gomen nasai…"

"Sorry…I haven't felt that hug in…"

"Never?"

"Yeah…never…"

"Shikenn, you're so sweet! We should go out sometime!"

"And have me replace Kenshin?"

"Never…my Kenshin will always be the one I love."

"Mm hmm. Sure then."

Shikenn got up without a word, and smiled down at her. His amber eyes traced his body, as he put a cigarette into his mouth, and raised a hand to stroke her hair. She smiled lightly up at him, and stood up. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek lightly, before pulling down his hood. 

She saw the most amazing man she had ever seen. He was even hotter than her Kenshin! She had never seen anyone so hot! He looked like someone out of an anime show or something [haha ^.^ lol]. He had beautiful hair, even more attractive than her Kenshin's! It was fierce red just like Kenshin's but more glossy, and silky. The hair was tied up into a ponytail in the back, almost like her Kenshin's, except it was higher. Her Kenshin's was lower, against his shoulder. Also, he had gorgeous eyes, amber. Wait, weren't they lavender two minutes ago?!

Her eyes traveled down to his thin neck, and then it lead into his black cloak. She pined, wondering what was down there. Was he weak? Was he grossly built? Was he hot as hell?

Her voice caught in her throat when she suddenly realized what she was thinking. That this man was better than her Kenshin! She let a tear escape her eyes, and she turned and ran from the room, to the changing room, where she cried the night away, ignoring her bell to come back to work. 

Authors note: Yes this chapter was short. I mean Shikenn's gonna leave the story soon, he's just there to explain some shit to you guys. I hope you like the story…^.^;; bai bai

Please, please.

**REVIEW!**

Oh and some vocabulary…

Aishiteru [chapter 1] – I love you

Baka [chapter 1] – Idiot/Fool

Chikusho [chapter 2] – Damnit

-Dono [chapter 2] – A suffix used to respect a woman, or a friend [girl]

Gomen [both chapters?] – Sorry

Gomen Nasai [this chapter] – I'm very sorry

Hai [all chapters] – Yes  
Kawaii [future uses] – Cute

Whoa I did that in alphabetical order, without meaning to…XP

Ill put more vocabulary as I think of it

If I left a word out that you don't know, please let me know [ in a review] and I'll post it in the next chapter!

  
See ya !!


End file.
